Sportsmen, and especially sportsmen who hunt large animals, encounter the problems of carrying the animal to a place for skinning, skinning the animal and subsequently transporting the carcass to the road because of the weight and the cumbersome shape of the load.
Additionally it is difficult to skin the hide from large animals killed in the woods. The difficulty stems from the size of the animal being handled as well as the necessity for keeping the carcass clean. It is preferable to field dress the carcass as soon as possible and to complete the skinning soon thereafter for the preservation of the meat.
It is the purpose of the present invention to provide a device enabling the transport of an animal carcass from the woods and the skinning of the carcass. Other uses for the device include the hanging of articles from the saddle.